


The Hills

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Modern Era, Rape/Non-con Elements, property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark is no longer, she has been given a new name and a new attitude. But this isn't a happy ending, or a happy start or middle. Watch Arya's story change from bad to worse. As she is kidnapped and forced to do things that she never thought a human would have to do. She must submit to all that she is told or face the horrifying consequences that could face her. Read at your own will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 13th 2018 unknown location

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Breath You Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766192) by [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy). 



> Plus the song The Hills by the Weeknd, which I think illustrates the fic I will be writing.  
> This is an inspiration not a copy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a future recount and where the story will eventually lead on from.

[The Hills](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA)

_**(I only fuck you when it's half past five** _  
_**The only time I'd ever call you mine** _  
_**I only love it when you touch me, not feel me** _  
_**When I'm fucked up, that's the real me** _  
_**When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe)** _

Arya knew she was a pet, she had been a pet since she came here, she just didn't know that at the start. Her name wasn't even Arya anymore, it was Wolf, at the start it was weird to be called Wolf, but she got used to it she had to. She didn't even start off as Wolf, it was cub until last year when she turned 19. She had been Damon's property for three years now and got used to it, almost forgotten about her family and her friends, they weren't important anymore, he was important, only him. Now she understood him more, he didn't like boring that's why he liked making her hurt, he enjoyed making her cry out.

It's early in the morning now, Roose gave Damon a telling off and a short flaying the night before he did something and wouldn't tell Arya what it was. Arya didn't understand why Damon was still with his foster father, Ramsay had left with reek a year ago. But Damon stayed. So that evening when he came in, with tears all over his cheeks and blood pouring down his back, Arya's expression was one of fear. She didn't say anything as Damon turned off the light and shut the door, he lay down next to Arya, but wasn't asking for a talking to. So she slept till early morning.

When the sun was rising it was freezing, the air was cold and crisp and dewy, it pin pricked your skin but Arya didn't care. When she opened her eyes Damon was alreadly up, so she sat up and silently got behind him, he was leaning over his knees but Arya wanted to use it to her advantage. She first lay her hands on his cold shoulders, then ran them down his chest and getting close to his neck, she kissed the skin there. Sucking on the skin and running her fingers along his bare chest and stomach. He hadn't reacted yet, which was often a good sign for her. Then Arya climbed around Damon so she was straddling his legs, she kissed and sucked the other side to his neck ran her hands along his forearms.

Before stopping and looking at Damon's bowed head she turned hers so she could look up at him and kissed him, longer than usual. But Damon didn't even open his mouth to her, Arya was getting frustrated. She never usually had to try this hard. So she put a hand on his face, then another and pulling up his face. The mud brown eyes blinked back at her then grasped at her hips. Suddenly, he pulled her close to his chest, with a hand around her back.

"Your mine, all mine, my Wolf." I nodded while leaning on his strong shoulder.

"All yours Master." It was a strange bond the two held, it wasn't even close to love, there was no love, but they never wanted to loose each other and they had sexual relations often even if it was constant. But he owned Arya, or Wolf and she had figured that out, she understood she might as well obey and do what he likes so she doesnt get punished. But it's strange, because Arya no longer feels the same fear she did at the start, or the anger, her life was like this now and she accepted that.

Arya predicted that it had all got better when Ramsay left with Reek, he had inflicted more pain to her and Damon than anyone else did. Damon seemed ten times happier without his crueler foster brother. Working it out, Arya knew she was now 20 years old and she had changed a lot from three years ago, she let her hair grow out long, she hadn't had it cut, and she only had a pair of tweezers and some razors for the rest of her hair. Which suited her fine. Her hair now reached four inches below her armpits and it was always piled up on her head. She was only about 5ft 7 and Damon was at least 6ft 2, so the height difference could be negative and positive.

She never felt safe with him, but she also wasn't afraid, none of it made sense, because he could hurt her at any moment but the control was somewhat in her hands. He only felt he had to punish her when she didn't listen to what he said and if she did, the day could go through smoothly. There was an unspoken respect, Damon had for Arya, to the fact that she had in some sense she just got on with it and made him feel a certain degree of lust for her touches.

Figuring out what he liked was easy, he liked it rough and hard and he didn't hold back just like his personality and dark pleasures he was very angry and disturbing. If you just looked at the porn he watched you'd freak out, hardcore things that Arya never wanted to look at. He had forced her once and it made her feel sick just looking at the screen but she held it down. But it made her stomach feel strange and below that twist. She didn't understand how, it didn't arouse her, it freaked her out. Maybe it was the fact that he planned on doing that to her at sometime.

"What time is it master." Arya asked looking at him, he didn't answer so leaning forward she pressed her lips to his and rocked her hips onto his, slowly going back and fourth. Then she wanted to tryy something new, so she opened Damon's mouth with her tongue and then bit down hard on his tongue, not enough to bite a bit off. Enough to draw blood. He pulled back and stared at her with a bloody mouth.

Biting her own lips she started to kiss his again and licked at his tongue and around his mouth, her hands travelling up his back now and pulling his muscled chest toward her. Damon's hands went up her shirt an he pinched her nipples and Arya moaned into his mouth, in the morning it was easier to get most of the sex done in the morning. Being almost completely sure that this what what this would lead to, Arya carried on, determined to get the fucking out of the way.

Arya suddenly felt the flayed wound and stopped. Stopping her hips and and putting her hands on his face Arya smiled sadly and hugged him around his neck. Feeling his arms around her was nice, and she forgot where she was she was suddenly in the arms of a lover a friend and a talker. But the reality was, he was fucked up and that was the real him, he had moments of what might considered affection, but most of it was dark and wrong and she didn't want to submit to it. But it would be much worse if she disobeyed him. Feeling brave Arya spoke again.

"Did they hurt you my Wolf?" Nothing happened for a time, but then Damon nodded and didn't hurt her. Arya had her eyes shut tight and didn't think about it.

"We'll leave here, so it's just us, I'll make a way to leave. So we can live together, just us, and you can be my pet, and I your master, and I can have you with me, where ever I go." Arya felt nervous, but he just clung onto her.

"Okay master. Okay." She whispered, Arya just stroked his hair, and slowly shuffled around to be behind him. Damon lent back and leant back onto Arya, he shut his eyes and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Stroking his hair Arya leant against the wall and pulled the covers over both of them and pulled a blanket around her shoulders.

Now he was placid and she was wary, but she slept and it was an nervous sleep. As this never happened, but Arya had an incline to help him through the pain, no one should suffer a flaying as bad as Roose Bolton's. It had been said he flayed whole armies of men to get secret, he had a motto, a man has many secrets, a flayed man has none. It chilled Arya to the bone and freaked her out whenever she remembered it. It wasn't just something he said, it was true and he meant every word.


	2. October 25th 2015 England, Stockport, Manchester

**(** **I' _ma_ _let you know and keep it simple_**

**_Tryna keep it up, don't seem so simple_ **

**_I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you_ **

**_You gon' have to do it at my tempo)_ **

Home was shit, school was shit, love life was shit, family was shit, everything was shit. Arya hadn't run away really, she just needed to get away for a couple of days, she was walking to the train station to get to Hyde and to her uncle Benjen's. She had texted him early and he didn't ask why, so she left at about 12 pm and packed a small bag, kissing her dog goodbye she silently went down the stairs.

She was sad to leave, but knew that it wouldn't take much for her to forget about her family, at the moment all of rhem hated her. They always picked a fight with her, even on her birthday they fought and she didn't understand why it always had to be like that. Her only escape was in her music, art and sports. She didn't despise drama, but guessed it didn't matter anymore since she had already been kicked out of her school that day. But she didn't care. It was alreadly too late and everyone in that godforsaken school hated her.

Even he favourite teacher, Mr.Forel was being a dickhead lately, in PE he always picked her out and criticised her, scrutinizing her infront of all of her class. He had said they needed to talk tomorrow, which triggered her leaving this town.

M _um can go fuck herself, she's a fucking bitch and i hate her. She doesnt understand how im stressed because of school and all the shit she never had to worry about, my friends are depressed and they self harm, they're better than me at everything. How am i supposed to always deal with failure or being average._

_Being average is the worst thing ever, I don't want to be average i want to be the best, and how can I be that when everyone around me is better than me. At every sport I do, someone is always better than me, then at school, oh Dad I have to have the perfect school life._

_Yeah, I have to revise everyday because that's what Sansa and Robb and Bran did and they're so amazing, they can be your perfect children, I'm not, deal with it. Of course it's my fault that I have terrible grades, my teachers could never be in the wrong could they or not go over things enough or teach me the right things or... it's just always me isn't it._

_Then my siblings. Oh my siblings, all perfect children with perfect grades and a perfect life, everything perfect, they look perfect, they act perfect, they're school work is perfect, their relationships are perfect, they can't do anything wrong can they, and I'm always the fucked up sibling. The one thats going to fail all her exams and have a future as a PE teacher or something. Whatever, I'm leaving now so it makes no difference, fuck them all anyway_.

Her parents had been really hard on her recently, and she didn't feel like even being in the same tiwn as them anymore, she hated her life, she hated her family and everything else in this godforsaken world. Suddenly there was a noise behind her, Arya was walking on a high street road at twelve am, so hardly anyone was up. Taking her earphones out, she didn't stop walking, that was always the worst thing to do and looking round. She kept her hoodie hood up and walked down the orangey street lamp lit street.

The filtered sound of Brendron Urie and images of him as a blue devil came through her mind. It relaxed her a lot and she just tried to imagine Patrick with bunnies to calm herself down, but she could tell there was someone behind her, and they were following her. Then she picked up her pace of walking. Keeping her hands in her pocket she held the knife she had in her pocket with bated breath and fear in her head. What was she supposed to do? Sure she had had fencing lessons, but injuring or killing someone is completely different.

So she did nothing just carried on walking, till she came to the train station, but she really needed to pee. Quickly, Arya ducked into the closest toilet in the station and went into a cubicle. Locking the door quickly, she was sweating from the nerves, she sat down on the toilet and took at piss but then, the door to the toilets swung open on its rusty hinges, someone was in here with her, or was it too sets of feet that she heard?

She couldn't tell, but shee knew if she stepped out of this cubicle, that someone would be there to do something to her, they hadn't gone into a cubicle, which affirmed her conclusions. Luckily the doors and the sides of the cubicle reached to the floor, so they had no way of knowing exactly which one had her in, but Arya couldn't remember if all the doors were shut, or if they were open, which made her nerves even worse.

The door was still locked but then something fell in the cubicle from the top it looked like a - and then the world went black.

When Arya woke up, she was disoriented, she had a headache to kill and didn't feel like she had legs anymore. Looking down, she just checked, and good she did. Looking to her hands, they were in handcuffs and looped around a mesh, looking around her she was in a cage like a rabid dog or a pet.

She could tell she was in a moving vehicle, and she could hear voices, two as far as she could hear. Poking around the cage she tried to find a door, when she did, she tried to open it but it had a padlock on it and she didn't have any hairpins. So she just waited, and then fell asleep.

The light was blinding when she woke, it was unnatural light maybe lamps. She covered her face, to find that she was on a white table with lights all around it, with her ankles chained together and her wrist. Trying to stand up, she nearly strangled herself. Feeling up to her neck she found a collar with spikes on the inside and a chain of was connected to on the table. Arya could feel blood running down her neck and down the gap between her breasts. It made her panic and she looked wildly around for someone, anyone. But there was no one, no one to help her, no one to save her, she was alone. _It was what I wanted, wasn't it?_

After a couple minutes of struggling, Arya stopped and lay down on the table, closing her eyes she tries to fall asleep to wake up her bed in her parents house in a bed next to her sisters. She didn't even care anymore how annoying they were, the situation she was in right now obviously wasn't good.

"I can see the Stark has figured it out." Arya recognised the voice but couldn't place a name or a face, the other voice was a low laugh. A dark laugh full of nightmares and terrors.

"Well she might be a smart one, even more fun for me." This voice Arya didn't know, it was a lot deeper and more masculine than the other. Not opening her eyes, Arya made not reaction to the voices and just pretended to be asleep on the table.

"We know your awake, Stark. You might as well look at us." Feeling stupid she opened her eyes and saw two very tall boys, soon to be men. Perhaps Robb's age or just a little older than her. She recognised one of rhe boys, she was sure she had seen him with her friend Sandor. Yeah, they had met once at a meet up with some business partners through their parents.

But, that means. T _hat means that's Ramsay Bolton and his father is Roose Bolton, a man suspected of first degree murder. His son's been on probation twice but never jail, but he never said anything about another son. Maybe he isn't his son, maybe he's nice?_  But Arya knew if he was friends with Ramsay, he might as well just kill her now and minimise the pain.

"I'll leave you two now, I will be away for a number of days, so get to work, and don't tell father." Ramsay's footsteps exited the room and he shut the door. Arya relaxed a little, but then footsteps came toward the table. The collar with spikes on the inside was taken off and the cuffs holding her ankles and her wrists together, Arya sat up and swung her legs over the counter.

"I'm Damon." He said in a voice that made Arya melt inside. He got closer to her, parting her legs a little so she could wrap them around his legs. Leaning down, he kissed her and at this point an attractive boy that she didn't know had just kissed her. Arya didn't give a shit right now.

His hands unzipped her hoodie and threw it to the floor, so she was just in a nirvana t shirt and a jumper. Yanking the jumper over her head and practically ripping the t shirt off her, this Damon guy pushed her back on he table and got on top of her. Arya was so confused she didn't understand what was going on, but right now she hated her kin so much and her friends (aside from Sandor) that it didn't matter who he was or what he was doing.

Just in her bra and trousers now, Damon was nipping at her lip with his teeth when he suddenly drew away as Arya was gripping onto his right white shirt. He smiled, but it wasn't happiness, it was as if he had had an idea or a realisation and it made Arya on edge. Walking back from Arya, he dimmed the bright lights shining on her and now she could see she was in what seemed to be a large room with a random white table in the middle, she said random because it really was. But what scared Arya was the wall of weapons in front of her.

Damon walked back to her and pulled her to her feet, Arya pulled the nirvana shirt over her head and it clung tightly to her skin. Picking up her jumper and hoodie, she lay them on the white table. He started down at her, close now, close enough for Arya to shove a knife in his gut.

"Your mine now." He growled. She stayed silent, not wanting to anger him she waited for what he would do next. Arya may be stubborn and a fighter, but she wasn't stupid, he was foster brother, or friend to Ramsay Bolton which meant he must be cruel or have dark ideas. He had something in his hand that looked like a collar, Damon smiled when Arya saw it and then brought it up to her neck. Clasping it at the back.

"Mine." His voice was low, and it made Arya melt again. She couldn't help it, all the boys at her school had higher voices, shrill and annoying. But his was low and seductive, she always thought she would like an older man but maybe she didn't understand what she could be getting herself into. 

"Come with me." Arya bit the inside of her cheek and complied, holding onto his outstretched hand. He pulled her to a bed and turned her around to face him, taking off his shirt Arya had to hold her breath. She knew men worked out, and damn he was older than her by at least four years, probably Sandor's age (twenty one). But she didn't realise they could be this ripped, as soon as she had looked him up and down, she had urge to touch his muscular shoulders and arms and.... to take his other clothes off. 

Not soon before this had happened, Arya's shirt was off, and so we're her leggings. She didn't even care as she stood in her underwear, looking toward his trousers and back to him he had a menacing smirk on his face. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, Damon dropped her on the bed and Arya lay there, waiting. Arya had been legal for almost two years now, and she had had sex before but never like this. She had a boyfriend from when she was fourteen till sixteen called Gendry, but he wasn't really what she wanted but they did have sex. The only other times had been when she had been drunk or high. Both times she knew her family would not appreciate the memo. So she never said anything. 

But this was completely different, because she wasn't new to it and right now she didn't care. But when he took down his trousers and she saw his erection, how could she not be nervous. I mean it just didn't look like it would fit. 'At least it's not a spaghetti wetty' that made Arya laugh inside but she didn't smile just in case. 

When he climbed on top of her with his pants still up, she debated on what he was about to do next. But when the aching in her down below region started, she knew where she hoped he was going and he did. This was something Arya was new too. She predicted Gendry had tried once but he quickly stopped the advancement and continued fucking her. But Arya wasn't thinking about him right now, or about the stranger licking her privates. She was having a "I don't give a shit" day and she intended to live it up to its full potential.  

When she finally ruptured, if you could call it that, maybe more of an arch your back open your mouth with no sound coming out kind of feeling instead. Who knows. But she knew it was a euphoric feeling and right now she felt great and no matter how big he-  _oh my God's, I think my vagina is genuinely about to fucking rip. Don't cry out, it make a fucking noise. This is still Ramsay Bolton's friend or foster brother. But seven fucking hells this hurts. Just close your eyes and-_

"Open your eyes!" He roared. Arya complied and stared at him going in and out of her. _Okay this really hurts, how can pornstars deal with this shit, how is this their job. Oh my God's I can't even deal with this shit for a couple of minutes, let alone half an hour. Dear God’s help me. The seven better help me now, or are you bastards just another one of old people's stories. Oh, he's slowing down. Oh nope, he's speeding up, God's damn I am going to explode any second! This isn't even the slightest bit nice, plus now I have to look at him while he's doing it. I'm not even permitted to shut my eyes, ugh._

When he finally stopped and collapsed on top of Arya, she just stayed still and true not to move. His head was leaning on Arya's chest and she put her hand in his hair and let her hand stay there while the other perched itself on his back that was clamy. Even in the cold air it was still hot. But Arya didn't know what he would do next, but she predicted that she probably wasn't meant to make any movement, so she was fucked.

 


	3. October 26th 2015 unknown location

She was laying on a bed, she could figure that out. Her head was pounding from the terrible hangover she was hoarding in her brain. Arya didn't remember where she was, and she didn't want to open her eyes, rolling onto her side she rested her head on her hand and felt something in front of her. It was solid, and frigid. 

Opening her eyes she saw it was see through, plastic or glass. Putting her hands up, she knew it was a sheet of plastic she banged her fists on the plastic and yelled for help. Then he was standing next to the glass. It was that Damon guy from before, the one that fucked her over a table. It looked like he might be smiling at her, but it wasn't a happy smile and it made her nervous. Then there was a clicking sound, down by her shoes and Arya nearly screamed. 

Something was slithering over her legs, and she immediately knew what it was. A snake. Arya had been petrified of snakes and rats, just snakes and rats from a young age, she didn't really have a reason, just like people who were scared of spiders. There wasn't really a reason but you knew that if you ever came face to face with it, it would be your worst nightmare. 

She could hear the hissing as it's tail slipped off her legs and she felt it's body on her hands as she kept completely still. Arya wasn't one to scream, she would feel scared or alarmed, but hardly ever showed it. The snake was getting closer to her face, and it was then that the click by her shoes happened again and she felt two separate bodies over her legs. Tears were streaming down her face now, but as she nearly cried, she remembered something her mother said. ' "A real Lady will cry. But a true woman will never show her weakness to those who wish to harm her or her kin." ' It had stayed with Arya for years but now, she used it. 

Now in a plastic box with three snakes, Arya kept as still as physically possible, then she felt nothing on her, suddenly one of them snaked over her neck and another over her chest and the other over her forehead. It's tail flicking her hair. Damon was still laughing at her and Arya just kept a straight face as the clicking happened closer to her face, the hissing ceased and she didn't feel any snakes on her. Looking down warily, she didn't see any animals at her feet. 

Looking up she saw Damon looking to the other side of her and she turned her head. There was a clicking sound and then at least ten things crawled over her. This time she had to scream and struggle. She screamed as loud as possible and teeth started to nibble at her thighs. She moved about as much as possible and hit the furry things bitting her, but that just increased their anger. It was only after almost half an hour of torture that their were three clicking sounds and the nibbling stopped. 

Her body felt swollen and bruised. She didn't feel safe and it hurt to move. Then the glass in front of her face was lifted up and Arya closed her eyes, then there was a laugh that she knew. Damon. This made her more inclined to keep her eyes shut, but she opened them slightly to see him leaning over her, close to her face. 

"Well. That will teach you to fall asleep on me. Never do that again, you can only fall asleep when I tell you to. Your mine now, I took you, I own you. Let's just get that out the way now so we don't have any confusion later." Arya wanted to protest, but the insane look in his eyes made her shut up. She didn't dare to sit up, until he pushed her up and she saw the lights that were still shining violently at her with a bright white light. She couldn't see past them, even so, it looked like it was just walls. 

"Your going to be here for a long time, so you should get used to it. You may not stay here under the lights for too long, but you'll be under my orders for a while now." That was how it started. But from then on, it felt like the end for Arya.

He had made her lie on the table for the rest of the day and sleep, till it the next morning and she was woken up by a shirtless Damon poking her. Fluttering her eyelashes open he glared down at her and stood up her up, next to the table. 

"Today your going to learn how to be a pet. Get on all fours." At first Arya protested but his look made her shut up and go on all all fours. The pressure was alreadly hurting her aching knees but she endured it, then a leash was attached to the collar on her neck, it felt like a thick, chunky choker. So it could have been worse. Damon pulled her around and out the room as she crawled. 

"If going to take you too my room where you'll learn tricks like a good pet would, like one of my dogs." She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure that it wouldn't be good. She knew she had to do what he said to survive even it felt wrong. All the movies couldn't be wrong? Could they? Whenever people tried to escape they always died, no she would have to submit to what he was telling her to do and just obey at all costs. 

When they got to another room, it was more like a studio of sorts. There was a massive double bed, with a dining table and a kitchen, and then a bathroom near the end of the room, the thing that alarmed Arya was the brand new dog bed by his bed. It was blue, purple and red soft tartan cotton. 

"Go sit and stay there, till I decide what to do." He took the leash off Arya and she crawled into the basket, sitting on her backside hugging her knees and leaning against the bed. Damon went into a draw and pulled out a rubber band, handing it to Arya she looked down at it. 

"Tie your hair up." He announced as he walked to the kitchen and pulled something out of the freezer. Arya didn't want to get distracted at she French braided her hair into a crown braid. 

"You'll say nothing unless it requires an answer longer than yes or no. Your going to get this training beaten into you, so i suggest you pay attention and do as I say." Arya looked up at Damon in fear. 

"Your my wolf now, and your never, ever, leaving me, from here on till your end." Arya's eyes became ones of fear and she couldn't think of whether that required a reply. 

"Am I your first?" He asked walking toward a draw next to his bed. Arya shook her head and saw the electric shock collar he brought out and placed on the bed. 

"Who was he? You may speak." 

"His name is Gendry and it didn't really mean anything, it was more for him than me, and I was a virgin so I wanted to see what it was like." Damon turned his head and looked at her with confused eyes. 

"Your were.... testing the waters?" He asked and she nodded. "Get into the bed." Damon instructed bluntly. Arya slowly stood up and walked over to the bed, only to feel something hit her right in the middle of her shoulder blades and make her howl and fall to her knees. 

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD STAND!" He screamed and carried on hitting her with this hard stick thing as she screamed and screamed until, there was a cracking sound. Looking up with a slightly open eye, he was holding bamboo that had cracked in half. Arya started crying and clutched her knees to her chest. Her body felt like it couldn't move and she didn't want to either. 

"Don't cry, no, wait. Stop crying." Arya could almost sense an apology in his voice but the pain was too great. As she cried he scooped her up and she winced at the pressure on her tender bloody skin. He sat on her bed and Arya allowed herself to cry into his much larger form. He held her close and whisk red things in her ear. Who the hell was this boy. A psychopath, a sociopath? A manic? Or just a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different type of fic for me and I would appreciate any help and feedback you can give me.


End file.
